Spider-twin
by Spidermangeek
Summary: Laura Parker is the twin of the well known Peter Parker. What will her life be like as her own superhero Gecko-girl.
1. The backstory

Hi, my name is Laura Parker, A.K.A Gecko-Girl. Or at least that's what I like to think. I'm constantly in my twin brothers shadow. You may know him. The famous Spider-Man. Oh I just hate it, no one cares about me anymore. Little do they know about my little secret.

It all started when I was three years old and was sent off to a government experimentation centre. You see, my dad hated me because I was not a boy, at least my mum loved me. She had no power over my dad though. I still remember the memory of me being dragged away from my mum forever. I screamed and cried as they dragged me away from her but it was no use. Multiple experiments were done on me over the course of two years, I was now five. After seemingly a lifetime there, I was told I have one more experiment then I was going home! Oh the joy that went through my mind!

The next morning I was prepared and put under anaesthetic. When I woke up, there was a funny feeling in my hands. My head hurt. My brain felt like it could at any moment explode. I had a funny purple stone in my wrist. I then remembered and every bad thought rushed away. I was now going home!

I grabbed my few belongings and made a dash to the door. I ran outside and in a moment of freedom I ran into the outside world. Were my my mum? Where is she? She's not here! Only my Aunt May and my Brother Peter was there. It's not like I was displeased to see them. But I had dreamed about seeing my mum and give her the big never ending hug the I wanted and needed so dearly. I gave Peter and Aunt May both a big hug then mustered up the strength to ask them: where is mum? They both shot each other awkward glances. Aunt May told me, close to tears, that my parents had passed away in an unknown accident. A million emotions rushed through my head, I was of course happy I didn't have to live with my father anymore but I loved my mum so much. I shot a glance at Aunt May and I was welcomed into a big group hug.

I only noticed what this experiment. Had done to me when I was playing superheroes at the age of six. I was pretending to be the amazing… Gecko girl! With her amazing powers she could blast power beams and climb up walls! Little did I know I Could actually do this.

So basically I was messing around my my brother in the garden. I jumped up and flexed my hands. At the moment, a beam of purple power shot out and made a hole in the fence. I thought I had imagined it but by the look on Peters face I knew I hadn't. Peter is the only one that knows about my powers to this day. How did I explain the hole in the fence you ask? I blamed it on the neighbours. A very angry Aunt May went rocking up to their door the next day. Oops.

From that day on I have been practising my powers alone in my bedroom using handmade targets. I also have a suit I made using some old clothes and my sewing box. One day, my dream is to get myself noticed as a superhero. Like my brother did. Actually, exactly like my brother did.

I suppose I should explain my powers, its about time. I can climb up walls and jump incredibly far. I can control purple power beams that come out of my wrist. Now, that previously mentioned "funny purple stone in my wrist" well Im not extremely sure what it is. All I know is that when I take it out my powers don't work anymore. i thrn back to a regular human being.

Well I suppose this is where I write my crazy stories now, here it goes.

I am now 15, on high school. It was the end of school, the day had gone pretty smoothly. Not like it was fun, it was school. Plus we do way too easy stuff in science, but you get my point. I walked out of the school gates and heard about the commotion going on. There was a huge criminal gang and the avengers were after them! I went home as quick as I could and grabbed my suit. Oh, you ask why? Well I realised that this was finally the time to prove myself to the avengers, maybe even Tony Stark like Peter did. I was so excited! I ran out of the house and straight to the commotion. I started joining in the battle. That was when the battle freezed. "Just who do you think you are?" Asked Tony Stark

"Um hi, I'm gecko-girl" I responded

"Meet me at the Avengers tower tomorrow around 4:30 kid, I need to talk to you. For now run off home."

I swear I almost screamed in delight. I ran back home just as he said and collapsed onto my bed.

It was the best feeling ever. I wished I could have felt like this forever. I couldn't sleep until I realised that I needed sleep to be able to actually function while trying to talk to my idol. Then I went into a deep sleep that lasted until that nasty alarm went off. I only had to survive a day at school until I could see Tony Stark. But that school day was feeling like a lifetime.

When school finally ended, I rushed out of the gates. I went home briefly to grab my suit and as I rushed downstairs Aunt May was there. I hide the suit quickly and she asked what I was doing. "I'm applying for a Stark internship" I responded. She looked amazed. "Wow Laura that's great!" she answered with.

"You shouldn't bother" said Peter, clearly annoyed about something.

"Why not?" I replied.

"I got given a space and I have have only been contacted about one thing, It's useless"

"One is better than none Peter, anyway, your just being impatient. I should go now, wish me luck!"

I ran through the busy streets of New York. As dodged through parked cars and various stalls I felt the wind in my hair. My whole life had been leading up to this moment. I could feel it. I arrived at the avengers tower. My heart full of hope, I knocked on the door.

I was let in by a strange man who I would later have known as Happy Hogan, Tony Stark's personal bodyguard and best friend. I frantically shook his hand and explained why I was here, I was led to a seat. Confused, I looked around at my surroundings. I was sitting on a plush, velvet, red sofa. Around me the walls were incredibly white and the windows, which stretched up to the high ceiling, were intensely polished and clean. I felt terrible overwhelmed by my posh surroundings and my scruffy self. You see, it's not really in my nature to be neat.

Eventually Tony Stark himself approached me. Scared, I got up and walked forwards.

"So your that Gecko-Girl person?" He said walking closer to me until we were face to face. He shook my hand.

"Listen here" he said, "I want to recruit more people to my side so I can win against Captain America. So far I've got: Vision, Black Widow, Black Panther, War machine and Spider-Man. I would like you to join that number."

I replied, "First of Spider-Man is actually my brother, and second if I would definitely like to join and help you!"

"Great, Happy will pick you up on the 22nd of June at around 4:00, he can explain more. I'll see you around kid."

We both walked away from each other. I was surprised at how well that went! I was so excited. The 22nd of June was in only a week. I didn't know exactly what I'm doing there but he told me to bring my superhero suit and gear. I couldn't wait.


	2. The first fight

The 22nd of June had arrived. I met up with Happy in the designated space and I was driven to some kind of airport. I wasn't very sure were I was but I was then taken to a hotel room. I was next to Happy and Peter. When I arrived I pit on my suit as I was told and got myself prepared. Happy walked in and quickly exclaimed "What is that!" Rude. I was then handed a briefcase which contained the coolest thing mh eyes have ever seen. A brand spanking new suit. It was mostly white with lilac stripes every now and then. A symbol of a gecko was embroidered onto the chest and across the back. The new suit didn't have a mask but hey ho, life moves on. I could mack myself a mask when I got home anyway to keep my identity private.

It was then time to start, we were going to fight against Captain America's team. Peter was supposed to do a cool entrance and blah blah blah… but I was just going to start with the others.

After Peter made his entrance everyone started running, so I just followed. The person I first met was the Winter Soldier himself. His fist nearly made contact with my face, but I dodged. I went to do the classic beam of power but I was intercepted. The falcon grabbed at the collar of my suit and dragged me far up into the air. I had to get down, and safely. I panicked. What do I do? I saw War Machine. I saw my chance. I hit The Falcon in the face with my powers and pushed off of him. In full gecko style I did a huge leap and landed on War Machine mid air. I proceeded to jump down from there. Then I saw the only way I could go from there. Cap.

Immediately one of his punches hit the bridge of my nose. I could smell blood. I made a kick but midair he grabbed my foot and swung me to the ground. I knew I was no match for Captain America. I jumped up from the floor and set of my powers knocking Captain America to the ground. "I've never seen you before, what's your deal?" Captain America grumbled

"The names Gecko-Girl, and you can shut up" I responded, throwing a beam of power to his mouth to prove my point.

"Ahh, one of Tony's lot."

Captain America was back up before I knew it and I was back on the ground in a flash, pinned down.

Iron Man knocked Captain America out of the way. I retreated, quickly running backwards. Iron Man then proceeded to say "Kid, maybe you should go back to Happy now, keep the suit. The fight is dying off anyway, it's mostly just me and cap now." I didn't really know what to say so I just silently nodded and walked, well half jumped and climbed, my way back.


	3. The internship

After that I didn't know what to feel. Was Mr Stark proud of me? Or was he ashamed of me. Happy was meeting me the next day to pick me up and take me home. I packed my bags ready for the next day, took off my new suit, got into pyjamas and went to bed.

The next day I was very ready to go home. I was ashamed of myself and I was pretty sure Mr Stark was too. I got dressed and ready for the day then grabbed my bags ready to go meet Happy at the front door. I was stopped before I got to the front door though, it was Mr Stark. I panicked, what was I supposed to say? Mr Stark started speaking first luckily. "Um, kid, just wanted to say, you did a good job back there and um, want to join Stark industries as an intern in the labs?"

I didn't know what to say, this was the opportunity of a lifetime! It's all I've ever wanted.

"Yes!" I replied "But don't you only take in over eighteens?"

"Well I saw the mock tests I sent out to school results earlier today and you got one if the highest scores I've ever seen!"

"Really!"

"Yes, I think you would be perfect."

At that moment happy walked through the front doors and tapped his watch.

"I suppose you better go now then." Rightly said Mr Stark.

"Um yeah…" I replied.

"I'll see you after school on Monday"

"I'll see you then."

I had no idea what the hell had just happened. I ran out of the front door filled with hope and opened the car door. "Took you long enough." Murmured Happy. I didn't reply but instead pulled a face. We then drove off in awkward silence.

Once I arrived back at home I ran straight to Aunt May. "How did it go?" She asked.

"It went great!" I responded, "I get to go to Stark Tower after school on Monday!"

"Want to go to the Thai restaurant down the road for dinner, it's got good reviews."

"That sounds great I'll be ready by six!"

I ran upstairs into my room then collapsed onto my bed. The recent days had been so busy I forgot to let myself rest sometimes and before I knew it I was being dragged to a Thai restaurant. I hate Thai food.

When we arrived I sat down in a comfortable looking seat. Peter ordered Larb, Aunt May ordered fried fish and I ordered chicken noodle soup. It was the only thing that I recognised on the menu so it was my safest bet. We all are fine until Spider Man came in the news on the television in front of us. It was about a shop explosion. I glared at Peter. "That's only five blocks away from us!" Aunt May exclaimed. "If either of you see anything like that you turn and run in the other direction ok?!"

That was followed with a chorus of "yes!" and "absolutely!".

"Peter are you ok?" Asked Aunt May. "Is your good to larby? Oh I've got it! Not larby enough!

"No it's ok, I'm ok." Peter replied.

"You know I larb you." Said Aunt May.

I snorted. A waiter came over.

"Sticky rice pudding." He said, putting down a plate of sticky rice pudding.

"Oh, we didn't order that." Aunt May said confused.

"It's on the house."

The waiter walked away leaving Aunt May confused.

"I think he larbs you." Said Peter.

I snorted so hard that my soup came out my nose and all down my t-shirt.

After school that Monday it was time to go to the Stark Tower. I walked in with the new security badge I had been given, not knowing what to expect. I was stopped before I could scan my badge to get into the intern offices.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here. School trips ended hours ago." A receptionist said.

"Oh, I'm a new intern. I'm only fifteen but My Stark himself told me I got the internship." I responded

"Let my try scanning that badge to see if it's real.

When she scanned my badge, FRIDAY's voice rang out. "Welcome, Laura Parker, Intern."

"Oh," The receptionist said, " You are going to look so cute in the uniform!"

She then walked away. I stepped through the now open security gate ancipenef the office door. As I did so all heads turned to me.

"Um, hi, I'm Laura Parker and I'm new here."

"What is a child doing here."

I was about to answer but nobody was listening anymore. Everyone thankfully returned to what they were doing. I started a new project. Creating my own A.I.


	4. The issue

A nice looking girl next to me asked what I was doing, I told her about how I was creating my own A.I. She then told me that there was a "make your own A.I" competition. Then I decided it was weird talking to someone I knew nothing about so I asked her name, she told me it was Elsie. Elsie then had to go so I said goodbye and started work on my project.

First I was going to need a name. I started brainstorm then came up with a good one. I.R.I.S, Intelligent, Revolutionary, Information, System. I added the name into the system and started working on the basics. Before I knew it, a security manager was telling the interns to get out of the office because there time was over. I looked at my watch, I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago. I looked at my phone, 20 missed calls from Aunt May. Frick.

I bolted out the doors, I needed an excuse. You got the timing wrong and I was supposed to be coming back this late? No. I mentally broke down on the floor for 2 hours? No. An evil unicorn crashed through the doors and refused to leave for 2 hours, blocking the doorway? No. I was so screwed. I had a plan, but it probably wouldn't work. It was my best bet though.

I reached the apartment block. I blew on both of my hands and rubbed them together. Would this work? I didn't know. I began climbing up the building until I reached my bedroom window. I carefully climbed in. I looked through the hallway. The path was clear. I changed into my pyjamas and hopped into bed. I heard Aunt May coming. I closed the window, hid the suit and faked being asleep. Aunt May was clearly confused. I didn't hear anything of it though for I was soon off asleep.

I woke up on the bright Tuesday morning after Aunt May stormed in. I threw open the curtain filling my eyes with the blinding sunlight. "Explain yourself. RIGHT NOW." The shouted.

"Huh." I replied, before realising what she was talking about.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean Laura May Parker."

When she didn't get a reply she began talk-screaming again. I got ready for school while keeping track of the conversation.

"Where were you at 8:00, your designated time to get home, HUH?!"

"At home, asleep…"

"No you WERE NOT. Your bed was empty. I called five police stations, FIVE."

"May I was in bed, are you ok?"

"I checked every five minutes and you were never there. The front door never opened."

"May, I came in at 7:30, I didn't see you so I guessed you were in bed according to your current sleep schedule. I then headed up to bed to get an early night."

"THE SCHOOL BUS IS HERE!" Peter shouted from downstairs.

"This conversation is NOT over." Said Aunt May.

I silently grabbed my stuff, left the house and got on the school bus knowing after school I was toast.

After school I was apsolutely spooked. What do I do? The plan wasn't working. I texted Happy asking him to ask Mr Stark if I could do extra time on the internship today. Happy replied quick. Good. He replied with a simple " He said sure." That was all I needed to hear. I texted Aunt May saying I had been called in for emergency work and bolted towards the tower. When I arrived I headed straight to the intern labs and got to work.

Though, after a few minutes FRIDAY spoke. "Laura Parker, Boss would like you in his office as quickly as possible." People from all angles of the room were mumbling. As I looked at them they fell silent and shot me an obviously fake smile. I got up and walked to Mr Stark's office. I shook more with every step. As I got to the door I knocked and heard a quiet "Come in." I cautiously opened the door. "There you are, beginning to think you weren't coming." Said Mr Stark. He saw that I was shaking. " Don't worry, it's not anything bad your here for." I let out a sigh. He chuckled.

"So Gecko-Girl." He began. "I made you a new suit that will be better adjusted now I know what you can do better. If you want, you can go out now and test it?"

"Thank you so much Mr Stark! And I definitely want to go out and test it." I responded.

"Ok, it's in this case, also kid, please call me Tony. Mr Stark is way too formal."

"Only if you stop calling me kid."

"Ok kiddo."

"Fair play, Sir Stark, fair play."

We both shared a laugh and I grabbed the case and walked out of the room. I hopped out the tower and found an alleyway to change in.

After changing, I jumped off and climbed up a tall building. I jumped around until I found an ATM robbery. More of a casual crime but a good way to test the new suit. I ran on and exclaimed, "You know, stealing isn't very nice." The four of them turned and stared at me. They were wearing avengers masks, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and The Hulk. I was about to go in for a swipe before noticing they were holding some kind of alien tech gun. I dodged as they shot it at me, narrowly missing and easily blasting through the wall behind me. "So this is how you want to play the game." I said, trying my best to sound threatening. I jumped up, landing on the only one without a gun, giving it one punch and easily knocking the Captain America guy out. I swiftly turned before getting punched in the face by the Hulk dude. I was going to strike back with my powers before realising Mr Stark had installed gloves made of the same strong fabric as the rest of the suit. The Thor guy used his gun and hit me in the arm opening up a big bleeding gash. I winced in pain before realising there was not time.

I gave the Iron Man guy a kick in the face, knocking him backwards smashing through the glass promptly knocking him out. I felt slightly bad but before I knew it, I was being lifted up into the air with one of the alien guns, it was Hulk. I struggled and managed to break free, leaving me to crash to the ground with a large crack. I stumbled back onto my feet and limped my way other to the Hulk guy punching him just at the wrong time. When I punched him the weapon that destroys stuff was in use and it did a 270 degree turn. A straight line was blasted through the wall and out to the street, crashing through the Delimar sandwich shop. Peter was gonna kill me. I ran out and helped Mr Delimar and his cat out of the shop. I apologised many times but before I knew it the paramedics wanted to see if he was ok. They saw my injuries and swarmed to put me on a stretcher and send me to the hospital. I simply jumped away into the distance.

Mr Stark's, I'm sorry, Tony's office window was open so I climbed in scaring the living shit out of him (Steve disapproves). "What the hell is going on kid!" He said, spitting out his coffee. I took off my mask. "You installed gloves."

"Huh, what do you-oh."

I climbed fully in and sat down. My Stark noticed my limp.

"Are you ok kiddo?"

"I'm fine"

"No your not, your going to the med bay."


	5. The field trip

Once I had been annoyingly dragged to the med bay, I had been surrounded by doctors prodding at me and looking surprised at my injuries. I was already sick of this. Once I got out I had been covered in stitches and my leg was bandaged up. I straight up refused a crutch. When I walked out of the Med bay I was greeted by Tony Stark. Why had he been acting so nice to me lately? I was so confused." Came out alive then kid?" He said, trying to be funny.

"Barely" I responded, not joking at all.

"You should go back to the intern labs now, I was going to go down there and help out."

"I need to go back home now, Aunt May will be expecting me soon."

"I already texted her, she said it was fine."

"You have her number?"

"Of course."

"How? That's kinda creepy."

"No it's not!"

"It is kinda." Agreed Bruce Banner, tuning into the conversation while walking through a door into the hallway, " Who is this anyway Tony?"

"Oh, this is Laura Parker, my new personal intern."

"What?"

"WHAT!"

They both turned and stared at me. I turned tomato red.

"Did I get the name wrong?" Questioned Tony, breaking the silence.

"I thought you said you would never get a personal intern Tony, even the kid is confused."

"I swear I already told you Laura" Said Tony.

"N-no" I stuttered.

"Well- um, you are." Said Tony.

I was mentally freaking out at this point. I am now Tony friggin Stark's personal intern.

A few days later I got news. It was nearly time for the annual trip to Stark industries. I am normally very excited for the trip as it only happens once a year but this time it's different for two reasons. Nobody in my class knows that I'm an intern there, let alone Tony Stark's personal intern, they would never believe me! And secondly I already knew the tower, I don't need a tour. However, Aunt May had already signed the slip so I was going.

The day if the trip came, I had to get to school early and Aunt May dropped me off just as everyone was getting on the bus. " There you are! I thought you weren't coming for a second." Exclaimed my best friend, MJ. "Just a bit late," I replied, "I may have hit snooze a few times…" We both laughed to ourselves. We then proceeded to climb into the bus and choose a seat near the front, as I get travel sick. We then began to chat before reality hit and I realised we had just arrived. I sighed before getting off of the bus with MJ. Today was gonna suck.

I walked into the familiar surroundings and formed an orderly line with the rest of my class, MJ in front of me and sadly, Flash behind. Our tour guide (some random intern) gave out some I.D badges. She stopped at me before asking, "Do you have yours with you?" The whole class turned and stared. I turned red. "U-uh yeah," I slowly stuttered before pulling it out my bag. I got a few questions but ignored them. Flash put his hand up the ask the tour guide a question. "Why the hell does Lousy Laura here have a badge already." I looked at the tour guide desperately. "That is classified information," the tour guide thankfully responded. I let out a sigh and moved slowly up the line to scan my badge and get in.

When it was my turn, I took a deep breath to pace myself. I then walked up and scanned my badge. FRIDAY greeted me. "Welcome back Laura, would you like me to inform boss you are here?"

"U-um, no please FRIDAY."

Flash spoke over my shoulder, "You better explain this later Parker."

After everybody had gotten in it was time for our first thing on the list. This was looking at the intern labs. We walked in and were shown round, I already knew were everything was though. We were then shown some intern-created inventions such as the automatic coffee bringer, the dancing robot and the umbrella 2000.

I trudged along until it was time for lunch. I was surprised by how smoothly it had gone so far. I began to tuck into my packed lunch when Flash sat down at my table. No big deal, all the other tables were full. "So Parker, what's the deal with the badge." Said Flash. A few people chimed in with yes's. I couldn't quickly enough think of an excuse so I spurted out the truth. "I-I kinda have an internship here." I responded.

"Lier Laura strikes again." He said, "Only college students can get internships."

"Well I got one…" I said, confused at why it was such a big deal.

I tried to ignore him and continue eating but Flash had other ideas. "Maybe this is why your parents abandoned you, cause you lie so much." He said.

"First if they died in a plane crash and secondly that is the worst insult I've ever heard." I rightly responded.

He then punched me in the face, hard. My nose started bleeding so I pulled out a tissue. "Not gonna fight back loser Laura?"

I didn't want to fight back, I could kill him if I wanted. The class started chanting, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight. "Okay then." Flash said he getting a loud cheer from the class. Was pushed off my chair and onto the floor. "Pfft, wimp." He started live-streaming.

I had a panic attack on the floor, the class' changed got slower. I was hyperventilating. I was sweating up a storm and everyone was looming over me. I had to fight back tears. "Your parents never wanted you, your just a little loser orphan." Flash chanted. The words didn't seem like much, but they hit me hard. Harder that Flash punched me, harder that he pushed me off my chair, harder than ever before. I began to slowly break down. Tears fell down my cheeks, I wanted to fight back but I couldn't, everyone would find out with just one simple punch.

At that moment, Mr Haringdon walked in. He saw what was going on. Everyone frozen. Time went back to normal, reality hit. My heart rate ran as fast as a cheetah. "What is the meaning of this!" My Haringdon shouted, breaking the silence. Everyone tried talking at once. "Laura, come outside please." He said, trying to be as calm as possible. I slowly walked out, still shaking with every step. When we got outside it was time to talk.

"What happened back there." He asked. "I-I don't know, I-I j-just." I was cut off my breathing overtaking.

"Calm down, breathe in, breathe out. I just need to know what's going on. Tell me what happened."

"W-well, it started when I was j-just eating lunch. Flash then sat opo-opposite me. He started calling me names and stuff then pushed me from my chair. I panicked and the class wanted us to fight. I was punched and stuff."

"What!" For a second I thought I was going to finally get help for Flash's bullying, someone who would understand and help. I was wrong, as always."Flash would never do that! He is a top grade student. Why would you lie about such things?" I couldn't take it anymore, I began crying.

Then, Tony Stark walked past. Oh no. I forgot we were so close to his office. I could see him silently spit out his coffee and he walked past us. He immediately turned and gave the teacher daggers. "I am so sorry Mr Tony Stark! I was taking my students on a school trip here and a student of mine is lying about bullying. I am so sorry if we disturbed you." My Haringdon said, making the wrong choices.

"Laura is being bullied, and nobody told me!" Me Stark responded.

"I'm sorry you misheard, Laura is faking being bullied, also how do you know her name?"

"She is my personal intern and how dare you, who is the person that is bullying her."

"Flash, Flash Thompson sir."

"I've heard of Flash Thompson. He applied for an internship faking his age. He is very full of himself that boy, not a fan of him."

"You don't understand Mr Tony Stark, he gets top grades."

"I don't understand now do I? Explain how Laura gets better grades than him, better IQ scores and better test scores."

"U-um, I-I…"

"See you don't have a reason do you, Laura go get your lunch, your coming with me."

I gave him a quick nod of the head, not wanting to be in that situation any longer. I proceeded to grab my lunch and follow him through the seemingly never ending corridors.

We walked in silence till we reached his lab, yes, Tony Stark's personal lab! I was confused but followed him inside. "Right kid, we are going to prove to them that you have this internship." "Right." I responded, confused. "Eat up, I'm gonna send the tour down here soon." After I was done I was given full roam of the lab. I took this opportunity to get to work on my A.I. Could I use the hologram system? I didn't know so I asked Mr Stark. To my surprise he said yes! He started showing me how it works (which I already knew) then I was allowed to work that too!

When I started, I couldn't stop. I got sucked in. I didn't even realise my class were behind me, standing in awe. I was tapped on the shoulder, it was MJ. Why the hell did you not tell me, I shrugged then continued. Tony began talking to the class and blah blah blah, but I was sucked in, and before I knew it, it was time for me to go. I was dreading school the next day. Especially as homecoming was coming up and I had not date whatsoever. If all comes to worst though, I don't need a date, I can just hang out with MJ.


	6. The Date and the Party

The next day was a wide range of emotions. It was happiness, but also slight confusion and some spots of sadness. My day started like normal. I walked to school alone like I've been doing for a while now after Peter left walking with me so he could walk with Ned. Then when I get into school the first thing I do is go to my locker and ignore any snarky comments from Flash. Then I sit down for the register and after that is done with, head to my first lesson. My first four lessons of the day were Maths, then Science (my favourite), then English, Then Geography. The only abnormal part of the day happened at lunchtime.

I went to my locker and put my stuff away, before going to the canteen with MJ to get my lunch. I ate like usual before leaving. MJ had a chess club to go to, and Peter had a Science club to go to. I am also in the Science club, but I was running a bit late, so was Ned. We happened to be walking to our lockers at the same time, that's ok, Ned's kinda my friend by now. We both paused by our lockers. Ned looked through the window to the science lab and Peter gave him a thumbs up. I threw him a confused glance. "U-um Laura…" he started.

"Yes?" I said.

"I have a question to ask you.." he said, hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"U-um, will you go with me to Homecoming."

He saw that I immediately didn't know what to say.

"Well like, you're really funny and kind and I've actually liked you for a while…"

"Yes" I interrupted.

"Yes as in…"

"Yes, I will go to Homecoming with you."

He looked shocked but also happy. I was happy too. I've always admired Ned, and I was more Than happy to go with him to Homecoming.

The last lesson of the day (history) was taking a while, but as soon as it was over I rushed out and packed my rucksack from my locker. I then proceeded to run home, rush through the front door and run up to Aunt May. "What is it?" She said, half panicked and half confused.

"I got a date for Homecoming, and I need your help."

"When is Homecoming?"

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks!"

"Well, I wasn't planning on really going until now."

"Laura, you're gonna be the death of me some day."

It was the next day at school that I heard about Liz's party. I decided I would go just because MJ was going, also it would make Aunt May happy. So later that evening I got into a dress and prepared myself, mostly mentally, for the party. Aunt May drove me, Peter and Ned there. When I entered there was a big bustling crowd, it seemed like the whole school was there. I was a bit overwhelmed and just stared for a bit before Liz came up to me.

"Hey Laura, glad you could make it." She said.

"Well, wouldn't wanna miss it!" I replied, awkwardly.

A loud screech of a broken microphone happened from somewhere behind us.

"Oh god, I better go. Seems like Flash broke the equipment again."

"Oh ok, um, I'll suppose I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you"

She hurried away and I tried to find something to do. Then I saw Ned standing alone while appearing to call someone on his phone. I decided to ask him where Peter had gotten too.

"Hey Ned, where's Peter?" I Said.

"Um, he's got a thing at the uhhhh- spider plant."

"Ned, I know, and why the hell would he be being Spider-man in the middle of the party."

My phone started ringing. It was surprisingly Happy.

"Oh, let me take this." I said.

I then walked to an empty corner and quietly answered the phone.

"Hey Happy, I'm kinda in the middle of a party now and-"

"I know, I know. That's why I'm ringing. Peter disappeared from the party right? And now his tracker says he is fighting bad guys in the middle of nowhere."

"Hang on, what now?"

"I need you to go Gecko-Girl and knock some sense into him."

"Fine, but you owe me a party."

I ended the call before going outside and putting on my suit. Happy had sent me his location, so it was pretty simple. I began making my way to his location and immediately spotted him. Fighting off 4 heavily armed guys. "Hey Peter, what the actual bullcrap is this." I said, he didn't respond. I shrugged then leaped straight into the middle of the fight.


	7. The Party and the fight

Punches were thrown at me from every angle. I defended myself and flipped to safety. The men started up their van and began driving away, so Peter and I began to follow them. It was dark, so we needed to keep close on their tale so we didn't lose them. Peter shot a web at the van and I grabbed onto him. The back door of the van opened and some of the men began firing at us. I dodged and dodged. The van began swerving suddenly from side to side. Peter and I were smashed into various items and eventually I had to move. I began jumping from street light to street light to keep following the van.

Another spray of bullets were fired and this time one hit my shoulder. I winced in pain but continued. I launched myself into the van through the back and began shooting my powers everywhere. I punched and kicked but eventually a burly looking man picked me up and threw me backwards out of the van and crashing through a glass window.

I struggled back up, gasping for breath while I watched the van get away in the distance. I managed to walk a bit further before getting a call from Mr Stark.

"Um, hey Mr Stark…"

"Laura what's going on. Your suit just sent me a notification saying you're badly hurt."

"I can explain…"

"You better."

"I was at this party, then Happy called me and told me that Peter had gone Spider-Man so he could beat up some bad guys. Happy told me to go Gecko-girl and help. So I did."

"Is that really it though Laura?"

Oh yeah, then I kinda got shot in the shoulder and thrown through a glass window."

"Excuse me, what now?"

"It's really not that bad Mr Stark."

"I'm sending backup."

"No Mr Stark, it's fine-"

He hung up. Great. I gathered all my strength I could muster and climbed up a building. I took a deep breath and began leaping from building to building to get to Peter.

I got there just in time to see Peter being thrown into a lake, in a net. I screamed. I began running to the water but I was helpless at doing anything. Let me explain. The Gecko powers made it so I can't swim. I have been sent to do many swimming lessons but I just can't do it. I mean it does kind of make sense. Have you ever seen a gecko swim? Then I saw it, a saviour. But, wait what! I thought Mr Stark was on vacation! Whatever. I ran over to where Mr Stark landed and took my suit's mask off.

I took a few deep breaths and began to examine myself. My shoulder was throbbing and blood was streaming from the wound. Glass shards were stuck into me in multiple places and my entire back had gone red with blood. "Just great." I muttered to myself.

I turned to look at Peter. He seemed ok, just wet and tired. I took a sigh of relief. "How'd you find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit or something?" Asked Peter, I turned to look at him.

"I put everything in your suit. Including this heater." Replied Mr Stark.

"Whew, that's better. Thanks."

"What were you thinking?"

"The guy with the wings is obviously the source of the weapons. I gotta take him down."

"Take him down now, huh? Steady, Crockett, there are people who handle this sort of thing."

"The Avengers?"

"No, no, no. This is a little below their pay grade."

"Anyway, Mr. Stark, you didn't have to come all the way out here. I had that. I was fine."

"Oh, I'm not here."

Mr Stark's mask then opened up and he wasn't in there, then I remembered, he was on a vacation! I was surprised but decided I would have to have a closer look at the tech later.

"Thank God this place has Wi-Fi or you and Laura would be toast right now. Thank Ganesh while you're at it. Look, forget the flying vulture guy, please."

"Why?" Asked Peter.

"Why? Because I said so!"

"Sorry, I'm talking to a teenager. Stay close to the ground. Build up your game helping little people, like that lady that bought you the churro. Can't you just be a friendly ...neighborhood Spider-Man?"

"But I'm ready for more than that now."

"No. You are not."

"That is not what you thought when I took on Captain America."

"Trust me, kid. If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would've. Listen to me. If you come across these weapons again, call Happy."

The noise of an engine revving comes through on the sound.

"Are you driving?" I asked.

"You know, it's never too early to start thinking about college. I got some pull at MIT. End call."

"No, I don't need to go to col- Mr. Stark-" protested Peter.

"Mr. Stark is no longer connected." Said FRIDAY.

The suit then flew off and Peter and I stared at each other. "Well that's awesome." He said, "Stay closer to the ground? What is he talking about?"

"I think he's got a point." I replied.

"Got a point? Laura have you gone insane."

The ringing of Peter's phone cut him off from saying any more. Peter walked away and answered the phone. All I heard was muffled talking and when Peter hung up and walked back over to me he said we can't go back to the oarty because it's over. I was confused but took his word for it. I took a quick trip the the Stark Industries med bay to get patched up before heading straight back home.


	8. The Decathlon and the Monument

It was the morning we were leaving to go to the decathlon. I was pretty excited and when I told Mr Stark I was going away for a bit, he told me to pack my suit, just in case. Eventually, I packed my things and was ready to leave.

Aunt May drove me and Peter there so we could get on the bus in time. We showed up and everyone was surprised to see Peter, he said he wasn't coming. "Is that Peter?" Said someone outside the bus.

"Yeah, I was hoping maybe I could rejoin the team." Peter asked.

"No, no way. You can't just quit on us, stroll up, and be welcomed back by everyone." Flash interrupted. My Harrington then walked off the bus at perfect timing.

"Hey, welcome back, Peter. Flash, you're back to first alternate."

"What?" Said Flash, confused.

"He's taking your place." A random student interrupted.

Michelle then walked other to me and stood next to me, before saying, "Excuse me, can we go already? 'Cause I was hoping to get in some light protesting in front of one of the embassies before dinner, so."

"Protesting is patriotic," said Mr Harrington, "Let's get on the bus."

It was a very long bus ride, but Liz kept us entertained by quizzing us. At some point, Peter escapes to the back of the bus, calling someone. He was obviously trying to get out of practicing. When we arrived, we got out of the coach and stepped into the hotel. It was huge! I looked around the place in wonder. I was placed in a hotel room with MJ. Yes!

It was the evening, and there was a knock on our hotel room door. I answered and Liz was standing there, in a bathing suit. "Hey, where's MJ? We're gonna go swimming."

"MJ's… actually I have no idea where MJ is. And, are we even allowed to go swimming?"

"No we're technically not allowed to go swimming. But I heard in a TED talk that a rebellious group activity before a competition is good for morale. "

"Ok fine. I'll get changed and head down to the pool."

"Great, I'll see you there."

Before leaving she threw a candy bar at me. I shut the door. I was so confused, what just happened.

Liz is known as one of the cool girls. I am in no way cool. I had no idea why she even considered talking to me. I shrugged. This must be why she texted the decathlon group chat telling us all to bring swimsuits. I put on my purple one piece and headed down to the pool.

After swimming, which I must admit was kind of fun. I went to bed. Before I knew it, it was the next day. I got ready and went outside with MJ. Liz came over to us, worried. "Laura, have you seen your brother at all today."

"No, I've just been in the hotel room, why?"

Worry grew inside of me. Peter had not just bailed on us to go Spider-Man and "save the day".

"We can't find him anywhere, we have to go now but Laura, without Peter you're basically our part hope."

"O-okay…" I said nervously. I hate pressure.

We arrived at the entrance to the decathlon hall. Phones were taken away from us and before I knew it, I was sitting down at the table, buzzer near my hand. My palms were sweating, but I had to begin. We were doing amazingly well. I had answered many questions correctly but it was now at a draw.

"We have now entered the sudden death round." The moderator announced. "The next correct answer wins the championship."

The question was asked. I knew the answer. I was about to press down my buzzer, but Michelle beat me to it.

"Zero." She answered. I began celebrating in my brain before I knew if the question was right. That was exactly what I was gonna to say.

"That is correct." Said the Moderator.

We all cheered and celebrated! I was so happy. We were handed our trophy before having photos taken of us. It was amazing. Afterwards, we got to go to the Washington Monument. While walking up, Flash was bragging while insisting that he hold the trophy. My phone started to ring. I picked it up, it was Peter. I was still so mad at Peter but I wanted to hear his excuse. I excused myself before walking off to a quiet corner.

"Hello. You better explain yourself." I said after answering the phone.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but it's an emergency."

"In case you wanted to know, we won just fine without you."

"Laura, now not the time, I really need to tell you something. Are you in private?"

"Yes, yes, now what the hell is it."

"Ned's been accidentally carrying round a bomb. I need you to get it off him."

I looked into the distance before seeing they had already entered the monument.

"Peter, they left without me. Ned's going up into the tower."

"Laura, I need you to stay on the phone and help me. Have your suit at hand."

"Fine, fine. Now if you would just let me-"

A crashing, clunking and cracking noise could be heard in the distance as well as screams. My eyes widened. I ran to the abandoned toilets and changed quickly into my suit. I then ran out into the open. Peter had gone siglent on the other end of the phone. "Peter, are you still there."

"Yeah, the bomb has exploded while the decathlon team are in the elevator."

"What!"

"I know. We need to get in there so we can get our friends out."

I sighed before spotting Spidey in the distance. I hung up the phone and ran over.

I looked up. The monument is huge. We both realised that we were going to have to go in from both different sides so we could get everyone out quick enough. I was alone on this but I had to do it. I began climbing, slowly building up speed and starting to leap up as well. When I got up there, there was a ballistic glass window. And also a police helicopter. Darn it. I looked over and waved. "Return to the ground immediately." The police said.

"I would normally, but today I really can't." I said before warming up my hands then using a full blast force at the glass. It wasn't enough.

"Return to the ground or we will open fire!" The police said again. All their guns were pointed at me. I looked back at the window, the glass was melting slightly. I sighed. "This is how I die." I jumped to the helicopter, still blasting at the window. I took a deep breath before diving through the window. Glass crashed around me. My powers had weakened the glass but I still got cover in shards.

I stood up. Peter had got the elevator hanging by a web. He pulled up the elevator and held it there while I helped people off. It was just Liz elevator went crashing down. I was horrified. But when it seemed all hope was lost. Peter had her by a web.

When we got home, the events of the day were still fresh in my mind. When I met up with Aunt May me and Peter were both pulled into a great big group hug.


End file.
